


Khrumbrul-Dunces

by Loviing



Series: Malroth and Loviing shenanigans [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Roughhousing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loviing/pseuds/Loviing
Summary: After a long day in the mines, the little builder tries to rest her weary eyes. Keyword: tries.





	Khrumbrul-Dunces

**Author's Note:**

> I made this awhile ago, and figured I should give it some life here. It's not amazing, but eh, it's cute.

This life was exhausting. Well, no, it wasn’t nearly that bad, not by a longshot. Just today was. Cramped spaces, while not Loviing’s favorite, didn’t bother her, so having to help the miners in Khrumbrul-Dun was a simple enough task. It was just all the monsters that decided her asscheeks were worth clapping every five Goddess damned seconds, making her have to rush through the tunnels constantly.

Plus, her first initial reaction to turning around and seeing a Hood monster flexing at her was nothing short of ‘the funniest thing I will ever see in my entire life’. According to Malroth, anyway. He didn’t even help her fight right away. At least his laugh was cute. 

Unceremoniously kicking off her sandals and shrugging off her jacket, she collapsed into one of the inn beds, facefirst. Then stayed there. It wasn’t night yet, so she had no plans on sleeping, but the peace and quiet was wondrous. It had to have been around forty minutes of resting her eyes before she heard the door crack open. Loviing had a vague idea who it was.

She heard them walking closer, and she lifted her head, to indicate to whoever was there that, yes, she was awake. They said nothing, and soon stopped nearby. The hair on Loviing’s head stood on end. Who in the hell…?

Her head slowly, slowly turned, and lo and behold, finding Malroth, slightly crouched down, shit eating grin on his face, ready to strike. “I DON’T HAVE ENERGY FOR THIS, NO-” she began, attempting to tumble off the bed and save herself, but it was of no use and too late. Malroth pounced, pinning her to the bed while she thrashed to escape.

"Haha! Where do you think you’re going, eh?“ his voice basically boomed in the enclosed room, and her only response was a panicked trilling noise as one of his hands assaulted her exposed stomach.

With some uncoordinated wiggling, Loviing managed to free her hands and finally fight back, grasping at his hand that wasn’t supporting him, and using the rest of her body to topple him over. Malroth was clearly having the time of his life. If he wanted to he could easily overtake her again, but where’s the fun in that?

Despite her finally thinking she had the situation under control, his hands reached for hers, and his legs wrapped around her body. Trapped again. Face flushed, and with a glare to put Lulu’s to shame, Loviing huffed into Malroth’s chest, admitting defeat in her weakened state.

"You’re very rude, Mal.”

"Aww, come on, is that all you got?“ he almost sounded disappointed. That’s about when Loviing had an idea. A dastardly evil idea. One that had a high chance of backfiring, if not now, then possibly later. She looked up into his smug face, innocently grinning as she planned her new attack.

"Naw, of course not. I always have a thing or two up my sleeves, don’t I?”

"Lo, you’re not wearing any-“ the yelp that came from his mouth was beautiful. Loviing had finessed her head downward, and nipped him in his stomach. It was just a grazing of her teeth, but damn, he wanted nothing to do with her after that, no sir. Malroth quickly flipped them back over, now straddling her with wide, accusatory eyes.

"What the hell was that?! You bit me!”

"I did what I had to for my greater good, Mal!“ that almost came out as a purr. Now she was the content one, hands behind her head while he pursed his lips.

"That’s pretty evil. Are you sure the Children of Hargon didn’t get to you?”

She looked offended. “I pull one, singular dirty trick and now you think I’m plotting against everything we stand for?!” One of her hands pulled out from behind her and clutched overdramatically at her chest. “I would never do such a hideous thing! Besides, that’s what you get for being so exposed!”

With a chuckle, Malroth settled down, almost curling up on himself to rest his head on her. “I could say that’s not fair, but you’re exposed, too, you know.”

Loviing scoffed. “I know what I’m about by now. Speaking of, I don’t think I trust you down there anymore.”

She was given a sinister grin as her best friend nuzzled into the soft, supple skin of her tummy. “Oh, you shouldn’t.”


End file.
